


A Path Chosen

by DeniedLove



Series: Lost & Found [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Lambert Deserves Love Too, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniedLove/pseuds/DeniedLove
Summary: More on Lambert and my oc Alexa learning how to communicate with a language barrier and a culture barrier.Special thanks to the beautiful soul winchesterofmidgard for helping me with my Polish.Thank you everyone for your kind messages and support.Holly fuck y’all I got a Twitter! You can look me up at denied-love, I legit haven’t posted anything yet but I exist!
Relationships: Lambert (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lost & Found [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730929
Comments: 31
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Alexa felt the first pain in her abdomen a few days after they left the village with the drowners. This was just one of those things she never thought about until it was time to think about it. Never again would she take for granted tampons or pads, as she digs through Paczek’s saddle packs looking for anything she can use for the next few days to soak up her period. 

Finally she pulls out some bandage cloth and feels horrible as she stuffs it into her underwear. Luckily Lambert has been out hunting for dinner when this all started so she didn’t have to have that awkward conversation with him. She couldn’t even begin to think of how she could explain to him her period and what she needed without the language barrier let along with it. What did women use in this world anyways? Fuck she really misses tampons. 

She successfully uses the bandage for a day before she realizes she needs to wash it out. Thankfully she’s never been a heavy bleeder and thanks her lucky stars this isn’t a bad month for her. It’s not until half way through the second day that Lambert corners her with a confused look. 

He’s sniffing the air like a dog trying to smell a foreign smell and that makes her laugh. As if he could smell anything on her. She knows it’s not her as she’s been washing more than normal with her new condition. At least she’s been getting her work out in walking every day. It’s good to exercise while having your period, stretches the muscles. However, Lambert moves closer and is really smelling her and it’s becoming uncomfortable. 

“Lambert!” She gives him a shove for some space. He doesn’t move an inch. Now she knows he’s strong and built like a rock but she expected at least a little movement from him. “Alexa?” He sounds concern but she puts her palms on his chest and gives a push hoping he’ll get the hint. He does and backs away but not before taking another sniff at her. 

What the great fuck could he be smelling?

He points to his arm, where his scar is from his most recent job, the drowner bite. Says something than points at her and repeats the word. She shakes her head in confusion. He seems frustrated and she’s not surprised if he is. It’s hard to communicate when you don’t have the same language. When your concerned or wondering you can not just ask and this can be exhausting sometimes. 

He moves away from her and seems to be sniffing the air but he seems to drop the issue what ever it is and saves it for latter. 

———

It is latter that afternoon, at their next camp site, that Alexa is bathing herself while Lambert goes out hunting. He’s getting impatient about her bathing twice a day now but she needs to rotate and wash what bandages and linen she’s using. She’s hung up the used linen to dry when he’s returning with dinner. 

He rushes to her side, dropping the game in the process. It’s kind of sweet how worried about her he is but absolutely gross when he seems to sniff the air near her used but cleaned linen. He points to it as if that was the thing he was smelling from the beginning. Which Alexa knows is impossible. She walks over to the cleaned linen and takes a close sniff to her own distaste. It’s not that bad actually after it’s been cleaned. How the great and glorious fuck could he smell it from so far away?

He’s saying something and looks agitated. To her surprise he takes some blood from the dead pheasants on his finger. He says a word. She thinks he means blood. The. He points to the linen and her and says it again. Wait... could he... naw he couldn’t smell her.... and Alexa realizes how strong Lambert’s smell truly is. 

At first she’s horrified that this not human man could smell her period when it started but then she realizes he didn’t make the connection. He thought she was injured! She doubles over in laughter and receives a scalding glare from her companion. 

Oh what a situation she has found herself in. This magnificent creature could smell a period even after the rags are washed but doesn’t understand that it’s a period. She wipes tears of mirth from her eyes as she wishes she could really speak with the man. 

Lambert looks to be on the edge of yelling and again it’s sweet how he seems to care. 

Alexa waves her hands to get his attention, saying his name between her giggles. His face softens as he may be registering her safety. She’s not harmed or hurt. She points to her crotch and repeats his word for blood. At first he panics but she sees the light of understanding come on in his eyes. The emotions are entertaining as they flit across his face. Panic feeds into a dawning understanding which in turn changes to his eyes widening in shock. She’s not sure but it looks like he may be blushing in his own way as his face moves to what could be embarrassment. 

It may be a world where women do not normally talk to men about their monthly time but poor Lambert would have to get over that. 

He returns to making supper, plucking feathers with a bit more force than necessary, mumbling to himself words Alexa does not understand. She continues her washing of garments trying her darnedest to swallow her laughter at Lambert’s uncomfortable mental state. 

———

The next day they arrive to a medium village with a decent size market. As usual there are a few glares and looks of disgust sent Lambert’s way except now Alexa has been able to match those looks with one of her own effectively startling some locals. 

She’s starting to wonder why Lambert is greeted with such hostility. Thinking back on his inhuman grace, strength, speed, and smell she may have a good idea as to the issue. He’s not exactly human and that can create distrust. It seems people are similar regardless of what world or reality they live in. If a person is different they will be marked as bad. 

She catches herself wondering again what kind of home he comes from that led him to this kind of job qualification when a middle age woman spits in their direction and glares. Alexa, blame it on her state of the month or her rising dislike of the people of this reality, spits back. 

Their progression through the town is halted and Alexa almost runs into Lambert’s chest. She wasn’t paying attention she was glaring at the local woman so colliding with the well toned man shocked her out of her anger. “Lambert?” She asks trying to read the look on his face. Is he amused, upset, why did they stop?

He’s forceful as he pulls her beside Paczek, putting her between him and the horse. On hand still guiding the gelding awkwardly and the other tight around her upper arm. He says something to the woman who huffs and Alexa is suspicious that it’s an apology. Why should he have to apologize? 

“Lamb..” her protest is cut off by a tight squeeze of her upper arm and a piercing glare from his yellow eyes. He was angry with her! The woman says one last thing as they start to walk away. They are pressed against each other as he directs her and Paczek through the streets. Alexa can feel her companions anger shaking through his body. This isn’t unusual as she’s seen his reaction to the towns folk many times, seen his anger manifest in physical trembling, but never has it been directed at her and it takes all of her will to not crumple in distraught on the road right where they walk. 

Alexa is not afraid. Sure Lambert has a strong anger and yes his grip is a bit tight as he yanks her along the street, but she’s not afraid. Logically she knows that they can not communicate what is happening between themselves which is frustrating but also means that she doesn’t know why he’s really upset. She also knows that these people make him angry so some how, with her spitting back, he is now angry at her. He’s angry but not violent and that in itself makes her trust him more in some odd way. 

Lambert stops suddenly and hands the reigns to her. He says his word for stay and she can tell that his voice is strained with his emotion. He approaches a shop stall and starts to talk to the elderly woman. She has a wide array of wool goods from yarn to woven fabric. 

He points in her direction and the woman looks her way. Her hard eyes look from Lambert to her and they soften. Her entire demeanor lightens up as she takes in Alexa’s form. She motions for Alexa to come closer. Pulling Paczek with her, she moves closer to the stall. 

She motions to herself and says “Oliwia” than motions to Alexa. She’s confused and is not sure what the woman is saying. Lambert saves the day as he motions to the woman and repeats “Oliwia” than motions to her and says “Alexa”. 

‘Oh! It’s her name!’ Alexa shares a smile with Oliwia. The woman is warm, kind looking. Lambert moves forward and takes Paczek from her. He pushes her in Oliwia’s direction with an unreadable look. 

Trying to convey her uncertainty in a look sent to Lambert he just nods his head in the elders direction. Turning to the woman behind the booth Alexa smiles hesitantly. 

“Alexa,” the woman says her name softly and with a kind smile “Cześć.” She’s holding her hand out possibly in a greeting so Alexa does the first thing that comes to mind and attempts to shake the woman’s hand. This results in a shocked look from the woman and a snort of amusement from behind her. The woman starts to laugh and it is a kind sound of a loving grandmother. 

“Oliwia,” panicking Alexa greets the woman, “it’s a pleasure to meet you” and curtsies making Lambert snort louder and the woman moves around the booth separating them to pat her on the shoulder. Alexa shoots Lambert a glare which pulls his lips into a half smirk which is very handsome looking on his face, if she wasn’t so annoyed with him and his crappy attitude. 

Oliwia takes her hand and starts to direct her behind the booth. Sending a questioning look Lambert’s way, Alexa is not sure what is going on. His face is showing little to no emotion as it tends to do while in a village or city. He’s more open with her when they are far away from people or behind a closed door. He just nods at her so she points at him and says “Lambert zostań tam” commanding him to stay where he is, to not move. 

She doesn’t join the shop owner until she gets a confirmation from Lambert that he’s not going any where, or at least she thinks she got a confirmation. 

Oliwia pulls her behind the stall and starts to retrieve some items from a more hidden shelf. It looks to be wool wrapped in a cloth sleeve of some sort. The woman is chatting but seems to realize that she doesn’t understand a word she’s saying. Slowing down her speech and movements the woman says something and pats Alexa in her lower abdomen far closer to her crotch than is comfortable. It takes a moment and a few more hand motions with the wrapped wool before it dawns on her, it’s a tampon!

Her cheeks pink quickly as she realizes that Lambert has found a woman shop keep to discreetly purchase her needed items for her monthly rotation, how embarrassing! As the whole situation is embarrassing it is also sweet that he cares so much. 

Once Oliwia knows that she’s aware of where the wool goes she continues to show her how to wash and change the wool and linen. It’s not a modern pad or tampon but damit it works. With a new pouch full of menstrual items, Alexa moves to join Lambert who is already producing coin for payment. The older woman accepts it quickly but seems to give a good humored pat to Alexa’s lower back. 

Just before they can turn away Oliwia is talking to Lambert again. It’s serious, whatever they are saying and he’s looking indecisive. They both glance in her direction before Lambert pulls Alexa aside. He points to Oliwia and says something that sounds like she should stay with the woman. It’s that word “zostań”, stay. 

Does he want her to stay here? In this village with Oliwia? He repeats his phrase again, slower, and it is a question. Does she want to stay here with the old woman?

Does she? 

Alexa looks around at the people and the village. She takes a long look at what would be her life if she stayed here. Lambert is shuffling form foot to foot so discretely that she’s sure no one else would notice. He’s nervous maybe? She watches him and their eyes meet. He’s not giving her any direction as to what she should chose while Oliwia is nodding her head and holding out a welcoming hand. Her eyes meet his yellow slits and she’s almost certain she sees doubt there. He’s not saying anything, he wants her to chose. 

For a moment she can see a comfortable life here. 

Looking to Oliwia, who seems to be ready to just take her under her wing, she shakes her head ‘no’. The elder woman seems to understand what she is saying but also seems confused. Doing her best to repeat what Lambert is saying she tries to say she’ll stay with him and not the shop keep. She takes his wrist and try’s again “Alexa zostań z Lambert”. She’ll stay with him. 

Yes, she could live in this village. She’d probably learn the language, Oliwia’s trade. Maybe even get married and have children. She could live her life here to its end and possibly be happy. She’d always wonder though, what happens to him? She would miss the rough and scruffy Lambert. No, Alexa chose to not take the comfortable and easier life. She chose the road, the dirt, the scruffy man, and the adventure she seemed to find herself in. 

The shock that is etched on Lambert and Oliwia’s faces is telling enough. They really thought she’d chose to stay here, in the village. Instead, the beaming smile she can not push away is her respond and she repeats her words this time stronger. 

She hugs Oliwia who returns the affection. Trying words of ‘thank you’ which are not quite said right but the message is clear. Thank you, but no, bye. 

They walk out of the village with Lambert oddly in a very good mood. He seems happy she decided to stay but uncertain. He definitely returns her smile as the leave the semi hostile town, and damit, he looks good with that smile. 

The afternoon air is comfortable and the sun is shinning. A light breeze floats through Alexa’s hair as she takes the road to adventure with a light heart and a smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may need a little bit of Harry Potter knowledge for this one. It’s really not that important nor a crossover, just Alexa’s thoughts. I apologize for those readers who don’t.

Here is the thing about most Harry Potter fans; many of them think they are a Slytherin or a Gryffindor where in reality they are really Hufflepuffs. It’s not a fact we talk about often but it’s a reality. Now trust me I know that will ruffle some feathers or rub some scales the wrong way but it’s a reality. I know what your thinking, what about Ravenclaws? Naw they are smart, they always know if they are a Ravenclaw. Just like when someone claims Hufflepuff you know they are a Hufflepuff. 

This may seem like an odd tandem and no, this isn’t a cross over. The matter of the fact is, Alexa is a Hufflepuff. Now she thinks she’s a Gryffindor and a strong one at that, which any true Harry Potter fan can argue makes her a Gryffindor but your not writing this story so, there. 

Nope she’s a Hufflepuff but is very misled in her intentions. 

Again, odd way to start I know but it matters and I’m getting to the point. 

This love for Gryffindor reared it’s head one late afternoon as Lambert finally deals a killing blow to a Griffin that was terrorizing a city located on the side of a mountain range. His great sword slices into the creatures chest, piecing the heart and stoping the grand beasts movements moments latter. 

Alexa rushes over to the battle scene with tears flooding her eyes and for a moment Lambert truly thinks those tears are for him and his heart swells, than falls quickly as he realizes the woman is cradling the monsters head, petting feathers and fur away from the dead eyes.

(What both point of views in one chapter!? The writer is getting brave!!)

Cry Alexa does, and her tears soak the creatures fur and feathers. 

Lambert huffs in annoyance. Just when he starts to think he understands this woman she does something that spins his mind around in confusion. 

“Alexa.” He says with disapproval but receives a very tearful glare that is not as sharp as it could have been in response. With a huff of annoyance and maybe a hint of anger he lifts his arms and let them fall in disbelief. He moves to retrieve the wretched horse that Alexa should be keeping an eye on. Instead she insists on crying over a terrorizing monster that Lambert just killed. As if all of this is his fault. Seriously?!

With Paczek safely retrieved and tide off he returns to clean his sword and pull some potion ingredients from the fallen animal. 

Alexa is absolutely offended and upset as Lambert attempts to move her away from the magnificent creature with his danger in hand. She knows what he uses that dagger for and has witnessed a vast amount of body parts cut from creatures to later be ground into a paste or cut up and boiled. 

The first time Lambert makes his potions in front of her she was absolutely curious. She definitely had visions of Potions Class and a want to learn this amazing talent however Lambert would not let her near whatever he was making. It was upsetting to her till she saw him retrieve the drowner brains from a container. Ugh, yep, she didn’t want to learn that. She took it back, potions were all for Lambert. Good fuck the smell!

She know though that Lambert intended to cut open the deceased griffin and harvest parts from its body. “Lambert! Nie!” She latches onto his very muscular arm in hopes to pull the dagger away from the corps. 

With growl of frustration and definitely some anger Lambert pulls away from her and the griffin and starts to rant. He doesn’t stop till Alexa yells out “LAMBERT!” In her own frustration. 

With stiff gestures Lambert points to the griffin, “That fucking thing flys,” he flaps his arms like an idiot to get the point across and repeated the word ‘fly’, “it fly’s to the cattle,” points to the field not too far away with livestock in it. The griffins intended targets before the Witcher executed a quick and well placed swing to the creatures wing, felling it to the ground. 

“Eat,” she knows this word so he points to the griffin and the livestock and repeats it, “intends to eat the cattle! Terrorize the locals and the city!” Points to the town in the distance. He imitates the griffin flying and growling, eating and terrorizing, trying so hard to get his point across to the woman. The monster needed to die, there was no saving it or preventing the situation. If Geralt and Eskel could see him right now, if anyone could see this Witcher flapping his arms and playing griffin it would make them laugh. What a sight he made, and laugh Alexa does. 

Her laughter peels through the afternoon air, calming Lambert’s anger. 

Now Alexa is wiping tears of amusement from her eyes. She hates to admit it but the griffin was nothing like she thought it would be. In this strange world of magic and creatures everything seemed semi familiar but it was different in many ways. This was not Harry Potter and she needed to admit that to herself. She was not going to magically end up at Hogwarts and no Dumbledoor was around to explain the world to her. No. This griffin was not raised by Hagrid and that was just how things were. Lambert’s job was to kill the monsters terrorizing people and he did his job today. 

She was saddened and quieted as Lambert continues to cut some disgusting organ from the griffins body. Petting the creatures wings she does have an idea and attempting to pluck a feather she instead bends a nail back. 

Hearing her sudden cry of surprise Lambert panics for a split second before he realizes her intentions and plucks a decent sized feather for her. Her revives a shy and sad smile as he hands it over before continuing to his task. 

———

Latter that day, after retrieving payment, Lambert and Alexa settle down at a local bar for dinner before bed. Alexa excuses herself to take a tinkle in the outhouse. A practice that still disgusts her but she’s been handling it well. What she wouldn’t do to get her hands one some anti bacterial hand soap. Instead she just tries to wash her hands as best as she can before returning to the bar. 

Just about to walk back into the local dining area she is grabbed by a large hand and roughly pushed against a wall. A dirty and horribly smelling man moves up into her face. His breath full of rot puffs into her nose and mouth making her gag. He’s speaking but she doesn’t know what he’s saying. His tone is sending her read flags and warning bells are going off in her head. 

Back at the table, Lambert finishes off his tanker before he hears a faint “Lambert” filled with distress just a mere whisper over the noise of the dinner crowd. Quite as the call for help was his Witcher hearing still picked it out of the noisy room. Swiftly he moves, his chair clattering to the ground. In moments he has a hand around the neck of a large man pining Alexa to the wall. 

“Let the woman go.” He growls into the mans ear. There is a whimper that escapes the mans throat and the stench of fresh piss in the air. 

“Witcher! Let the drunker go! He was just offing work for your woman.” The bartender calls out. This makes Lambert growl deeper and grasp the mans throat tighter. 

“Lambert?” Alexa whispers into the thick tension. She reaches for his arm that is holding the offending man a few inches off the ground. She doesn’t know the words to say ‘go’ or ‘leave’ but she tries to pull on his arm and shift towards the exit. 

She is afraid and Lambert can smell it, her fear, he doesn’t like the smell. She never smells of fear and he would like that smell to dissipate and never return again. 

He tosses the man aside like a rag doll and he crumples, passed out from his own gut wrenching fear. Grabbing Alexa’s arm he pulls her out of the bar but not before he hears someone mumble “Fucking Witcher’s, can’t even use a whore without them making a muck of things.”

A whore. The people though his sweet, daring, and feisty Alexa was a whore! How unjust of them, how insulting, horrifying. 

Lambert basically shoved her onto Paczek’s saddle before jumping up behind her. This is a new position for both of them. Usually one or the other is ridding the horse. Normally it is Alexa while Lambert walks alongside. Instead, right now Lambert has the reigns in one hand and the other is wrapped tightly around her middle section keeping her safe in the saddle as they hastily ride out of the town. 

Alexa doesn’t think they even paid for their drink and meals. She’s almost certain they were planing on getting a room at an inn but instead Paczek is in a full gallop away from the town. From the man who assaulted her and away from whatever words the tavern owner had said. 

Lambert’s mind races as he tries to put as much space between them and that thankless town. He holds Alexa to himself with little concern of her feelings or how intimate their body’s pressed together. They called her a whore. A Witcher’s whore and he has no way to explain that to her. She should have stayed back with Oliwia a few weeks ago. She should have, she would have been safe. Her life is in jeopardy when she’s with him, solely because he’s a Witcher. He’s putting her life in danger just by having her near him. 

Alexa on the other hand is fully aware of how close Lambert’s body is pressed to hers. How his thick legs frame hers in the saddle. Pushed against his chest, even with his armor between them, she can feel his urgency. She holds onto the saddle and one hand wraps around his arm holding him close. 

Sure she was assaulted, it was not a good feeling. She worries about what the man may have done if Lambert didn’t show up when he did. Never had she been so afraid for her safety. Yes there was at least one time in her life when a man or two cornered her in the past but she had words to fight them off with. There was the ability to say ‘no’. However, this time, she froze. She’s lucky she got a “Lambert” out of her mouth before things got worse. 

Now, safely in his arms, riding away from the offending man, the horrible bar, and the underwhelming city, she felt like the world could not touch her. As long as Lambert, strong and fast, kind and caring, as long as he kept a hold of her she would be fine and safe. 

On they road into the setting sun. Both minds racing but in different directions, holding tightly to each other hoping to not lose the other in the future to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Thank you for all of the messaging.
> 
> A special thanks to winchesterofmidgard for helping with some polish.
> 
> Please remember to be kind to one another and stay safe out there with the pandemic and protests. Not a long monologue but yes black lives do in fact matter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue if after the situation in the bar both Lambert and Alexa attempt to protect Alexa’s fragile form in different ways.

The incident at the bar stayed with Alexa and Lambert for a while. Alexa was more cautious to keep an eye on her surroundings when Lambert was not directly in eye sight. She had gotten comfortable in this world and forgot the dangers that can come with a strange place and strangers that live there. She is not home and she needs to remind herself that. You would think it wouldn’t be that hard, with the lack of running water, but her faith in Lambert’s protection was bordering on blindness and that was dangerous. 

Where Alexa attempted to take more responsibility in her own safety Lambert trailed her like a shadow assuming the bar incident was fully his fault. How could he let a woman, stranger to this continent, with little knowledge of the language and it’s customs walk around so freely into danger? Is he not the man? Should he not protect this innocent and easily removed from this world woman? Not only did he need to keep her safe he should start weighing the options of a more safe and more permanent home for her. She can be safe and hidden while he searches for a way to return her to the bosom of her own homeland. After all, he owes her this as the only male she’s familiar with in this world to protect her. 

Now I know what your thinking, misogynistic much? You have to remember that in Lambert’s world women wear dresses, they marry and have children, they are protected by the men, and he is the only protection Alexa has in a strange world. 

The Witcher starts to plan out his best course of action to figure out where the woman is from, how to get her on a ship or a road home, and hopefully give her a safety that a noble woman like her should have. He kicks himself in the ass for thinking she might want to stay like a peasant with Oliwia in a small village. Of course she’d be more comfortable in a court. Who does he know in the noble circles though? No one. 

Geralt and Eskel however, they may have some good contacts with a mage or two. Winter is getting closer. 

Lambert writs a letter to Vesemir and hopes that it arrives before he and Alexa. He also starts to make purchases preparing for a long trek through cold weather. He hopes Alexa will understand as he has no way to explain to her Kaer Morhen or the history of the keep. Will she be horrified? Will she finally realize the mutant that he is? It’s not a royal court but it should do for the winter. Maybe the others can help come up with a plan. 

Alexa on the other hand has made a different decision with more modern ideas attached to it. She will learn how to protect herself! Eyeing up Lambert’s daggers one afternoon at camp she wonders how heavy they are. They seem to fit his hand so well but her hands are far smaller with stubby fingers. Not ideal for wrapping around the thick hilts. Naturally her mind turns to a dirty joke but then she forces her thoughts back on track. Maybe he has a finer dagger she can use. 

She gathers her nerves and approaches her travel companion as he is in the middle of setting up a fire for cooking. He doesn’t really react to her closeness as he finishes the task at hand. Looking up at her once he casts his spell to lite the wood. It always impresses her, his ability to use magic. After all, the lack of such magic in her world has created some very creative stories that she is very fond of. 

When he seems to be done with his work she says his name softly. Lambert is taken back by how delicate she looks. Anxiously twisting her hands in her skirts and the question in the way she says his name. His heart skips but he is determined to ignore. Alexa points to something on his waist. Standing up to give he a better view of what she may need he’s very curious as to what she is asking for. Alexa pokes his dagger. 

When she point to herself and pokes the dagger again he thinks she’s asking if he’ll hurt her. Why would she ask such at thing? Did she finally realize he was a dirty Witcher?

The disgust on Lambert’s face is overwhelming to Alexa. He would be so against her holding a weapon? How typically manly of him! Anger boils through her. She tries to tell him to teach her to fight but she only has her language. 

Her anger is matched by Lambert’s anger in the confusion. How dare she be so unreasonable with him?! She has no right to be angry here! She is the one insisting he’d hurt her all because of his mutations. Is she really no better than the rest of the world? 

He moves away from her, putting space between them. “Lambert!” She says his name insisting and with heat. Doing his best to ignore her, to try and calm his own emotions, he pulls out some hunting gear. He’ll give her some space and find a hearty dinner. Maybe that will remind her that he’s been helping her this whole time. She may realize her fears in his origin are miss placed. Has he not been everything she’s needed? Did he fail as her protector and she’s questioning his ability to keep her safe?

He hears her last calls, “Laaambeert!” of frustration as he disappears into the woods on the hunt. 

———

He finds himself, an hour later, in a small clearing, hunkering down and urging his muscles to still. His breath is low and even, coming out slow and steady. Waiting in the quite for sounds of dinner to reach his ears. 

Did Alexa really think so little of him? Why else would she be pointing to his knife and herself?

The leaves to his right rustle. 

If by chance it was not because she thought he was going to harm her than what? What possible use did a lady like her need a dagger, a weapon?

The rabbit hops closer. It’s big enough for a stew if he can find some items to cook with it. It should do. 

Was she asking him to protect her? Had he not been doing that well enough? He supposed not as a strange man did get his hands on her for far longer than he would have liked. The thought of that man made his blood boil. Touching Alexa like that. 

Lambert pounces and the creatures life is ended swiftly with as little pain as possible. He starts to put his nose to use looking for anything to add to the stew. They may have some food back at the camp still that can help fill the stew. 

After finding some wild onion and carrots he starts to return to camp. 

If she was asking him to protect her than he made a total ass of himself. Of course she would get mad. 

With a hefty sigh he starts to think of how he can clear this issue up with her when he enters their camp sight. 

“ALEXA!”

———

See, as Lambert left, Alexa decided that if he wasn’t going to teach her how to protect herself she would learn on her own damit! Rummaging through Lambert’s saddle packs she finds a smaller but still too big dagger and tests the weight of it in her hands. She could do this. She was a capable modern woman who has been through her own share of horror and she could learn how to protect herself. 

Trying to remember what little she knew from movies and a smattering of knowledge picked up from the internet she takes a stance, not a good one mind you, and points the weapon in front of her. 

Turning and twisting she makes an effort to really feel the dagger as an extension of her arm. That’s what you need to do right? It’s an extension of your own limb. 

‘This is my dagger, there are many like it but this one is mine.’ She thinks to herself. That’s what they say in the movies and the army with guns right? Learn your weapon! Be your weapon! 

She really just looked like some silly woman with a toy. Like someone purchased nunchucks and are testing them out in the mirror. It’s comical, but she thinks she’s doing well. When she raises her arm to swing wild in the air, she loses her grip and the weapon flings to the forest floor. 

Embarrassed, she quickly looks around to see if anyone saw her lack of proficiency in daggers, she is reminded that it is just her and is happy to know Lambert hasn’t returned yet. 

Pulling the weapon out of the ground she continues what silly drills she has made up for herself. She works up a sweat and is amazed at how well she is handling herself when she hears Lambert yell her name with such shock and anger. 

Dropping the hair and found ingredients near the fire, he rushes over and pulls the weapon out of her hand. “What the great fuck are you doing!” He spits at her thinking his assumption to be correct. Clearly she had asked for his protection and when he said ‘no’ she decided to take the matter into her own hands. He did make a fool of himself but that is no excuse for a woman to handle a deadly weapon let alone a noble woman. 

He inspects the dagger and finds the blade is nicked. What did she do? Hit a rock or a tree with it? Thankfully it was an old back up and he could sharpen the damage out for now. He really should dispose of it and purchase a new one. It’s one of his first daggers and it has a little special place in his heart. 

“LAMBERT!” Alexa is angry. How dare he tell her what she can and cannot do! He even takes away the item in question as if she is a small child. She is a grown woman and has a right to protect herself properly. 

He has turned his back to her and is skinning the rabbit, preparing dinner. 

She moves right up to him less than a foot away, folds her arms, and repeats his name with as much force as she has in her. 

Lambert halts his actions and slowly turns his head to look her in the eye. She’s holding her hand out now, he assumes for the dagger he confiscated. She’s angry, livid, but damit he will protect her and part of that is protecting her from herself. 

“Nie” he refuses her and it’s cold. He’s not going to move from his position. She will not have a weapon. Finally, they are fighting over the same issue, unbeknownst to them. Alexa wants to learn the art of weapons and Lambert is refusing her. 

Up until now, they have been doing well in their communication. Mostly because Lambert has assumed Alexa was a helpless Lady of some noble court and Alexa really has no idea how to fend for herself in this strange reality. It has mostly worked out but now their different cultures are clashing heads. Lambert is not wrong, not technically. Here women do not usually learn the art of battle. This was not some far off country with dark skinned warrior women, who sexy, however, not on this continent and not common. This is not Cintra where women learn to fight along side men, a war nation led by a warrior Queen. No, a noble woman had no reason to handle a weapon, not in Lambert’s reality. 

Alexa comes from a world where women are encouraged to protect themselves when others attack them. Instead of telling men to not attack women they blame the woman for not defending herself. There are even self defense classes that make a profit off of the twisted way of thinking. Only slightly better than Lambert’s reality where a woman is expected to not fight back, at all. 

Instead of having a proper, or attempting a proper conversation, Lambert let’s his hard head direct the situation. He says ‘no’ one more time with all of the force he has and Alexa takes a steep back from the fierce look in his eyes. He returns to the meal prep and lets Alexa sulk in her anger. As far as his stiff views were concerned, he has the final say and he’s said it. It was now for her to listen and obey. 

The rest of their night is spent in a dead silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Thank you even more for the messages.
> 
> Again, thank you to Winchesterofmidgard for their amazing help with Polish. Hats off to this amazing human.
> 
> Remember to love one another and to treat each other with the basic human respect we each deserve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert and Alexa make their way to the safety of Kaer Morhen before winter falls. Alexa is giving Lambert the silent treatment as Lambert is making it very clear that it is his job to protect and provide. They don’t seem to be getting along right now.

The next few days the traveling companions show little to no regard of each other. Lambert continues to provide with a new air of superiority while Alexa does what she can to give him a cold shoulder. 

This continues until the unthinkable happens. The unthinkable that Alexa did not realize could ever happen to them. It does not normally happen in her home world. It’s hard for her to understand what the idiots were thinking when they suddenly appeared around the two travelers. May hap the bandits thought an innocent couple walking on the road alone was a good target. It’s possible they knew Lambert was not just a commoner, with his swords and armor, at least a mercenary maybe, protecting a noble woman. If any of them suspected the man to be a Witcher it did not show, not right away. 

It seemed that Lambert was ready for them however and at first exchanged some words with their unwelcome guests which did not seem to go over well and It quickly turned into cursing and threats. Clear that a fight was in order, the ever watchful Lambert attempted to make a clear path for Alexa which filled in fast with more bandits before she could get a chance to pull Paczek into a gallop. 

There were eight of them, not all men. One approached Alexa preventing her from jumping into Paczek’s saddle. When the dwarf attempted to knock her down she got lucky. She had a few feet on him which may have helped, that or the accurate strike to his nether region. Those few years in soccer paid off. The dwarfs balls were much smaller than what Alexa trained with but her aim was true. 

The dwarf lost his dagger in the fight which Alexa swiftly plucked from the dirt road. Another man attempted to grapple her from behind but received the pointy end of the dagger into his right hip, effectively cutting the tendon there and dropping him to the ground, his other leg not ready to carry his full weight. This man was half elf, not that Alexa knew or understood any of this. 

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she pulled the dagger from the man and with out thinking plunged it into his throat. 

“WITCHER!”

The other men screamed around them. Alexa has heard this word while in town but has yet to make a connection as to what it means. The short man groaning on the ground picks himself up, pushing through the pain. A look of fear in his eyes as he dashed through the woods, following behind the two other men that survived. 

Looking over to Lambert, Alexa sees four bodies, cut open on the road. He does not look out of breath, not even a hint that he was fighting off six men. The only difference is the bloody sword and the gore that surrounds him. 

Their eyes meet. 

“Alexa?” Her name is but a whisper on his lips. Rushing over he checks her for wounds. Her hands tremble with the weight of the dagger. She is covered in the dead mans blood. 

Lambert reaches out a hand and pulls her to him, their foreheads meeting, and he holds her there for a moment. It is comforting, intimate, reassuring. He brushes some of her loose hair back behind her ear before pulling away. 

After cleaning off his blade he replaces it in its sheath. Pulling the drinking water from Paczek and some clean linens he moves to clean off Alexa’s face. It’s splattered in blood and he doubts she even realizes it. 

All Alexa sees is the dead. She does not see or feel Lambert take the dagger out of her hands, the cold cloth wiping her face, or her fingers shaking in shock. She had killed a man! In self defense sure but still, that is not an easy truth for someone to live with when it is not part of their normal lives. 

Slowly, the world comes back to her, in the form of his voice calling her name, softly. 

Lambert is so afraid he has lost her mentally. This right here is why he never wanted her to wield a blade. He did not want to lose the soft, light, feisty, and teasing look in her eyes. His heat aches in an overwhelming tidal wave of emotions that all seem so foreign or distant to him. 

“Alexa?” He rubs a clean cool cloth against her forehead. They needed to get moving, away from the battle, from the dead likely to attract unwanted attention. Her breath is coming and going too fast. Loosening his armor, he slips her hand under the leather to feel his heart beat. Steady, slow. 

“Alexa, love you need to come back to me.” He knows she doesn’t understand his words but he hopes the tone is soothing. 

Finally, a light seems to return to her eyes and they lock on with his. 

“Hello there.” He says with a half smile. 

It takes Alexa a good minute of watching Lambert’s gorgeous yellow eyes before she really feels his heart beat beneath her fingertips, slow and steady. She tries to match it but finds it’s almost impossible. How is his heart so slow?

Blinking the fog out of her eyes, she pulls away from him, removing her hand from under his armor. She gives him a small unsure smile and a nod of the head, yes, she will be fine. Her hands are clean now, she notices how clean they are, they seem too clean. 

Before her mind can spiral some more she sees the bodies. Does one of them have pointed ears?

Now that Alexa seems stable, Lambert moves to the gore on the road. Rummaging through pockets he produces a few coins and usable items before walking into the woods to find a spot to burry the dead goons. 

He is shocked to see Alexa standing over the dead elf when he returns for a shovel. 

She looks scared? Appalled? Amazed? Unbelieving? He’s not sure but when she points to the body and says a word and for once, in all of this time, it’s a word he knows. 

Alexa points to the body again and then points to her own ears. “Elf?” She can’t believe her eyes. Sure there is magic, she’s seen Lambert light a fire with it and fight with it, and he’s clearly not human but until now all  
She’s seen we’re humans. 

Lambert nods his head ‘yes’. 

“Elf.” He says. The amusement at one word being similar dies quickly as Alexa realizes the first elf she has ever seen is dead. Are elves here dangerous, do they hate humans so much they would blindly rob one? This does not seem like a Lord of the Rings kind of world. 

Lambert is pulling the man over, the one she stabbed in the neck. He point out the ears, they are also coming to point. The features are similar but not quite exact. Like maybe more human. Pointing to the dead man Lamber says “pøl elf”. 

He points to Alexa and a dead human in the road and says “człowiek”. Points back to the man she killed “człowiek elf”.

‘Ah’ she thinks, the man that attacked her was half elf. “Pøl-elf” she repeats. Points to herself “człowiek” than points to Lambert “człowiek”? 

He shakes his head no and says that word again, “Witcher”. She doesn’t know this word and is full of confusion. What exactly is a ‘Witcher’?

Lambert lowers his hand to about the height of the other man that attacked her and says “krasnolud”. Alexa does not fully understand this word either but thinks it might be yet another group of people in this world. 

The wonder of being in a world with monsters, elves, Magic’s, and Witcher’s loses a little bit of its glamour as Lambert continues to drag the dead into the woods. 

It does not take long for Lambert to have the mass grave ready. He dumps the bodies in unceremoniously and covers them up quickly. The grave is deep enough that it should keep ghouls away. 

Next he finds the few horses the bandits had. Good, he’ll sell these. First he picks one that seems to be the best mannered and least spooked. This will be Alexa’s horse. She’ll likely call it something silly like Sernik at this rate. He won’t admit to himself that the horse does have a light yellow toasted color to it. 

Alexa keeps herself and her mind occupied by talking to Paczek. He can be a good listener. She is so deep in her one sided conversation that Lambert startled her as he approaches with five horses, tied together. 

All of this is new and strange to her. Sure she’s experienced movies or books with bandits, fight scenes, and gore in it but living it in real life, smelling the blood, hearing the gasps for breath through an open wound, gargling, that is a different creature all together. So when Lambert hands her the reigns to a very sweet mare she’s confused. 

He checks the saddle bags and removes items that would be useless or odd for a lady of her standing to use, like a second hand bedroll. She has her own. 

Alexa knows which packs are hers so when he starts to transfer them to the horse she finally realizes that this is now her horse! Is that how you get a horse in this world? Some assholes attack you and they don’t win the fight, tada, new horse. 

The road still is covered in blood but there is nothing Lambert can do about that. Instead he helps Alexa up on the mare before tying the rest of the horses together to pull behind them. 

———

Back on the road, with extra horses in tow, Alexa can’t help but feel so empty. She chose this adventure, she can not forget that, but she did not realize it would include murder. ‘Killing’ she thinks, ‘in self defense’ she needs to remind herself that. It’s not like she intended to murder the half elf, he attacked them first. 

Maybe Lambert was right, maybe she’s not cut out to wield a dagger. 

She finds her mind wondering to who Lambert may be, what kind of home or family he comes from. Is his mother a Witcher? Maybe it was his father? Or both. Is this a different kind of race like elves or dwarfs. Do dwarfs live in this world too? Maybe that’s what ‘krasnolud’ meant, dwarf, or hobbit? Could there be more races in this world that are not in the books and stories of her world?

She takes into consideration Lambert’s speed, agility, his well toned muscles, sense of smell, and now, adding to the list, slow heart rate. The potions and magic that he uses, is he really not human at all? 

A Witcher, that’s what he called himself. she wonders if there are more Witcher’s. Are they all like Lambert? What does that society look like?

Thankfully this train of thought was enough to distract her from the days previous horror. She hardly noticed when they stopped at a hardy gate to a town. 

He’s having a conversation with the guard. Motioning to the horses she thinks it’s about the bandits. To her surprise the guard pulls a small bag out and drops it into Lambert’s out stretched hand. Another guard yanks down a posting from a board. Wanted poster maybe?

Some more money exchanges hands and the horses are unloaded to the city guard. 

Lambert is both annoyed and happy. A quick sale and some easy money but naturally the guards are short changing him. They insist that he gives them the horses for way less than they are with. Stingy bastards. Worse yet, one of the younger ones is trying to catch Alexa’s eye. 

To the Witcher’s amusement, when she notices the attention, she quickly looks away, trying to not return the connection. This makes his heart warm. Instead her gaze finds his as he saddles up on Paczek and starts to lead them into the city. 

All is well, there was even a job at the guard tower, a chimera, a few hours outside of the city, this is a great place to purchase winter goods for Alexa, and she’s looking at him instead of that snotty nose whelp of a guard. 

Overall, it is a good day, all things considered. 

She’ll be happy to know that he decided to train her in the art of daggers. It’s best if she knows how to handle herself better. She did well but if she freezes again in a fight it could be her death, or his. He doesn’t like this decision but it must be done. 

Alexa is not in a similar, uplifting mood. She killed a man, half-elf, after all, just a few hours ago, and there was no consequence to it. Everything just felt wrong. However, now that she has her eyes open, and they are traveling in a much larger city, she’s starting to see the difference in the people. The short, short ones, the occasional pointed ears, the different clothing each person wears. ‘Toto, were not in Kansas anymore,’ the line from The Wizard of Oz keeps on playing in her mind and boy is she not in ‘Kansas anymore’. Catching her giggle before it slips out she thinks of Lambert as ‘Toto’. Oh gosh, she’s loosing her mind. 

They find an inn and settle the horses into the stable. 

They get an odd look from the innkeeper when asked for one room with two beds. Lucky they have one available, but it’s the last. 

The door opens and more customers walk in. 

It’s two men and a little boy. The boy is bright and cheerful bouncing around and pulling on one of the men’s arms. He’s the spitting image of the man, a mop of chestnut hair and beautiful blue eyes. 

“Geralt?” Comes Lambert’s shocked voice from behind Alexa. That’s when she notices the other man. Stark white hair and golden cat slit eyes. ‘Another Witcher!’ Alexa is surprised and in aw. There are more of them!

“Papa! Look!” The boy is excited and squeals loudly. Pointing in Lambert’s direction, “He has the same eyes as you!” 

“Papa?” Lambert’s eye brows shoot up. 

“Fuck” Geralt says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the long wait. My depression has been a hard monster to battle and I apologize for it effecting y’all.
> 
> Yes, if your wondering, my personally made and internally created stories are in fact colliding with each other. I don’t plan on them staying that way forever but I thought mixing our struggling couple with an adorable little kid might be fun. ❤️
> 
> Special thank you to Winchesterofmidgard for assisting with translations.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think.
> 
> Remember to love each other and stay safe out there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading. My plan is to update with in next week, it may be sooner if I can’t control myself 😂.
> 
> Remember to love each other and to stay safe out there.


End file.
